


incandescent celebrations

by mixtapestar



Series: our secluded cabin [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bratty Q, Eliot Waugh's Canonically Huge Dick, Engagement, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin and Eliot celebrate their new status.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: our secluded cabin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982003
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	incandescent celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> For Comfortween Day 25: A Long Soak.
> 
> The final part of the mountain cabin series. Hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thanks Rubi for the beta work! <3

When Quentin wakes up, the sunlight filtering in through the blinds reflects off his engagement ring, and his heart soars. He wriggles back into Eliot's hold and closes his eyes for a few more minutes of sleep, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

The next time he wakes, Eliot is nowhere to be seen. His side of the bed is still warm, though, which calms down Quentin's initial panic response, and soon he hears the clatter of pots and pans, which tells him Eliot is probably making breakfast. He stretches luxuriously across the bed, peeking out of the blinds at the ridiculous amount of snow still covering every available surface. The precipitation has stopped, at least, and the sun is out, making the view almost blinding.

He pads out into the kitchen, finding Eliot at the stovetop and hugging him from behind. "G'morning, my fiancé."

He hears the smile in Eliot's voice when replies, "Good morning, fiancé."

"Any plans for today?"

Eliot turns his head to kiss him, swiping his tongue across Quentin's lower lip when he pulls away. "Celebrating?"

Quentin presses a grin against Eliot's shoulder. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Oh?"

"I'll show you after breakfast."

Eliot laughs. "I haven't actually started the eggs yet. If it's such a great idea, breakfast can wait."

Quentin feels a little thrill as Eliot turns to face him. "Isn't it the most important meal of the day?"

"Not if the other option is you," Eliot says, dipping his head to kiss him deeply.

"Okay, stay right there," Quentin says, darting back into their bedroom to find the bag he'd stowed away. He takes the bottle and hides it behind his back as he re-enters the kitchen. "So when we went into town and you were _extremely distracted_ —"

"As if you don't know why, now—"

"— _I_ took the chance to make a purchase at the convenience store that will let us try something we haven't done yet." And with a flourish, Quentin presents the silicone lube he's been holding on to for two days, waiting for his opportunity.

Eliot takes the bottle from him and studies it curiously. Quentin nearly rolls his eyes as Eliot pretends to be baffled, turning the bottle over to read the back. "But Mr. Coldwater, don't we already _have_ lube?"

Quentin shudders at the address. Will he and Eliot hyphenate their names, once they're married? God. He's so excited he gets to marry this man. "Not lube that will allow you to fuck me in the hot tub."

And _that_ earns him Eliot's delighted grin.

They kiss, and they kiss, and they start ditching clothing, right there in the kitchen. Eliot turns off the stovetop with a flick of his wrist, before using that same hand to push down Quentin's pajama pants and grope at his ass.

As Eliot casually steps out of his socks, Quentin is struck by the fact that they're both naked already. He's practically bouncing on his feet in anticipation of what's to come. "We should, uh, probably do the prep spells in here."

"Mm, good point," Eliot says, looking at him hungrily, squeezing at his ass again. "I'll take care of it. Bend over the couch for me?"

Quentin swallows a moan at that, shuffling over to grab at the armrest and do as Eliot's asked. Eliot teases his finger over his perineum a couple of times before Quentin feels the strange feeling of magic sweeping through him, cleaning and protection charms both.

Eliot presses his thumb against Quentin's hole, just barely, and then backs away. "Let's get outside."

They don't bother with swimsuits this time, leaving their robes in the magically warmed area and making a mad dash into the glorious heat of the water. " _Oh fuck_ that feels nice," Eliot says, making a face that has Quentin's cock already thickening with interest.

As much as Quentin loves to be held, one benefit of the water is that they can easily switch their positions, Quentin sitting in a lower seat while Eliot perches on his lap and licks his way happily into Quentin's mouth. Quentin wraps one arm across Eliot's back and slides his other hand across Eliot's ass, pulling him flush as they deepen their kiss. They rub up against each other as things get more heated, until Quentin can feel the full, thick length of Eliot's cock against his hip.

Quentin feels feral by the time Eliot slicks up a finger and nudges it against his hole, under the water. He needs to be fucked, to feel Eliot all around him and know that he gets to have this from now on. He braces his feet against the seats on the opposite side of the tub and bears down, taking Eliot's finger further inside him. Eliot makes a pleased sound. "Eager, are we?"

"I need it, El. C'mon, give me more," Quentin says, heedless of how desperate he sounds.

" _Fuck_ ," Eliot says, his voice gravelly, "you think you can go ahead and take three?"

"Yes, _god yes,_ please," Quentin says, moaning when Eliot pushes inside. His fingers glance over Quentin's prostate, and Quentin grabs at the side of the hot tub, trying to rock down into the feeling. The burn of the stretch is nice, but he doesn't feel _full_ , not the way he knows it'll feel with Eliot inside him.

" _Jesus_ ," Eliot says, his voice catching. He loops an arm around Quentin's shoulders, pulling Quentin away from the edge and snug against him, his voice low and soothing right against Quentin's ear. "Relax, baby. I've got you. I'm gonna make you feel so good. Just relax. Let me take my time with you. Get you good and ready to take my cock."

Quentin huffs and tries to settle while Eliot fucks him with his fingers, far too slowly for his current mood. He knows they'll never get to the good part if Eliot doesn't feel like he's ready.

"Look at you," Eliot murmurs, pressing a kiss beneath his jaw. "So beautiful for me, even under protest. You have such a lovely little pout."

"I'm not pouting," Quentin says, jerking a little as Eliot presses up against his prostate once more. "I'm 'relaxing'." He squirms a little on Eliot's fingers. "Am I ready enough yet, or do you need to fist me first?"

Eliot raises his eyebrows. "I dunno, Q, maybe I _do_ need to fist you first."

Quentin groans in frustration and circles his arms around Eliot's neck, pressing his forehead against Eliot's collarbone. " _Please_. I want your dick, filling me up. To clench down on you and ride you until you scream. To remind you that I'm yours."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Eliot says, and Quentin is pleased to hear the shakiness back in his voice.

Eliot lowers him down onto one of the seats, standing up out of the water and shivering as he slicks up his dick. Quentin wants to take back everything he said about Eliot's fingers, because this empty feeling is _worse_. He crawls into Eliot's lap as soon as he's seated and reaches back to take his cock in hand. "Can I?" he asks, needy, as he lines the head up with his hole.

"God. Yes, please," Eliot says, and Quentin is already bearing down, feeling the stretch as he eases down, taking the head of Eliot's cock inside him.

" _Fu—uck—_ ," Quentin moans, flexing his thighs, watching beads of sweat appear on Eliot's brow as he cups his hands over Quentin's hips. He shifts his feet a little and sinks down further, pulling a moan from Eliot as he squeezes around him.

He takes a second to adjust, the heat and the flood of emotions getting to him, making him feel lightheaded. After a deep breath, Eliot asks, "Little more?" and Quentin nods. Eliot grips his hips and slides in another inch, maybe two. "Holy fuck, Q, you feel so good."

"Can you…? I need—" Quentin says, scrambling for a good hold against the tub.

"What do you need, baby? You wanna take more?"

Quentin shakes his head. "Not yet, I—"

"You want me to fuck you?" Quentin nods, whining. Eliot does what he needs, though, maneuvering his body into place and fucking into him with shallow thrusts, lighting him up with friction as he gets a hand on his cock.

"Yes, god, _that's it_ ," he says, stroking himself along with Eliot's movements, even more turned on by the little grunts of effort Eliot keeps making.

When Quentin's hand stills over his cock, Eliot leans down to kiss him. "Still good?"

"I want to sit on your lap," Quentin says, suddenly struck by the image.

"Is that not what you're doing?" Eliot asks, moving a hand to Quentin's ass where it's touching Eliot's thighs.

Quentin shakes his head. "I want to turn around, and then I want to _sit_ ," he pushes down, as best he can with the leverage he has, "on your _lap_."

"Oh." Eliot licks his lips. "Okay, yeah."

Quentin directs him to a different seat in the hot tub, standing shakily as Eliot gets into position. He takes the opportunity to slick up his own hands in the meantime, and with his cock in one hand, he backs his ass up over Eliot's and lines him up with the other. He takes a deep breath and _pushes_ , sinking down further and further even when he feels the burn of a stretch. It takes perhaps a full minute to sink down over that final inch, but then the back of his thighs are flush against Eliot's, and he can both hear and feel Eliot's labored breath against the back of his neck.

He wriggles experimentally, his body adjusting to the intrusion, and _god_. _There's_ that feeling of being full. He moans and moves his hips a little, clenching as he moves a hand over his cock. Eliot whines, a beautiful sound he doesn't often hear, and reaches out to circle his arms around Quentin's middle. " _Yes_ ," Quentin says, tilting his head back onto Eliot's shoulder. " _This_ is what I was talking about."

"You do have great ideas."

"I'm gonna ride you now," Quentin says, and uses this position—so much better for what he needs—to lift himself up, luxuriating in the pull of Eliot's cock inside him, then lower back down, filling himself up again. Feeling more confident, he repeats the motion, pleased when it gets another whine from Eliot. Soon he's comfortable enough to speed up his rhythm, stroking his own cock as he bounces up and down on Eliot's dick.

" _God_. We're doing whatever you want to do, from now on."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Quentin says, knowing it's not true. He loves it when Eliot takes charge, most times. But today, he knows what he wants, for both of them.

Before long, water is sloshing out of the hot tub as the two of them lose themselves in a hard, fast rhythm, Eliot's hands like a brand against his skin as he slams into him, hitting his prostate with every upstroke. Quentin's hand works feverishly over his cock, doing his own part to add to their fervor and crying out when his orgasm hits, _hard_.

"Oh god, _oh god_ ," Quentin moans, " _El_ ," as he seems to come and come, and Eliot shouts out his name in return as he pushes into Quentin firmly to the root and topples over the edge. Quentin can feel him pulsing inside, his body completely molded against Quentin's, and it's the hottest thing he's ever felt.

"Oh fuck," Eliot says, pressing his forehead against Quentin's back. "You are— _so_ fucking perfect, baby. All mine."

" _Yours_ ," Quentin moans back, an aftershock shooting through him. 

When he finally moves off Eliot's lap, Quentin feels boneless, amazing, all fucked out. He doesn't think he'll ever move from this spot, until his stomach suddenly growls, loudly, and they both burst out laughing.

"I love you," Eliot says, floating over to Quentin again to kiss him sweetly.

"Mm, I love you too," Quentin replies, licking his lips. He sits back and enjoys the view as Eliot lifts up out of the water and exits the hot tub.

When it's Quentin's turn, he steps into the warm area by the door, and the first thing he does is put his engagement ring back on. When he glances up, he finds Eliot smiling at him. "C'mon, fiancé, let's get inside so we can eat, then cuddle by the fire until we're ready for round two," Eliot says, holding out Quentin's robe for him.

"You do have great ideas," Quentin says with a smirk, slipping into the robe and then pushing up on his tiptoes to kiss his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [mixtapestar](https://mixtapestar.tumblr.com). Comments are love! <3


End file.
